


Ang Sinasabing Kawalan ng Walang Hanggan

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Original Work
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98





	Ang Sinasabing Kawalan ng Walang Hanggan

Isang Sandaling Kinailangan  
Lumilipad ang aking isipan; papunta ito kung saan saan. Ito’y paruparong palipat-lipat sa mga naggagandahang bulaklak, hindi makapanatili, hindi makapag-desisyon, walang kasiguraduhan. Naglalakbay lamang ito na tila may hinahanap. Kung minsan nama’y nakadapo lamang kung saan at parang may hinihintay. Ako’y parang nasa isang panaginip- sa isang napakalalim na tulog at hindi pa ako handing magising nang biglang…  
… may narinig akong sigaw na humatak sa akin pabalik sa realidad, “ Walang Poreber!” Tuluyan akong nagising ng debateng dulot ng pahayag na iyon. Nagbatuhan ang aking mga kaklasi ng sarili nilang mga opinyon sa “forever”. Ang pagtatapos ng debateng iyon ay kasing bilis at bigla ng kaniyang pagsimula. Ano ang nagging resulta ng debate? Wala. Walang nakarating sa ni isang konklusyon. Ang mga salitang nasambit ng bawat tao’y nakaapekto sa bawat isa sa amin, hindi man naming ito lubos na napansin. Natamnan an gaming mga kalooban ng duda at mga tanong. An gaming mga kasiguraduhan ay hindi na gaanong sigurado. Napano?  
Ako muli’y nagsimulang lumayo ng may isipang puno ng tanong at kung anu-ano. Ang kapaligiran ko’y lumabo at dumilim. Nawalan ng silbi ang aking mga mata. Wala na akong makita. Ako’y nakaramdam ng takot dahil ako’y nababalutan ng dilim, nawawala at nag-iisa. Nasaan na ang mga bulaklak? Nasaan na sila?  
Unti-unti akong nanghina sa kakahanap sa mga bulaklak. Bumigat ang aking katawan at naramdaman kong ako’y nalulunod at hindi makahinga. Nagpupumiglas ako at pilit kumakapit sa hangin- humihiling na may tutulong at magliligtas sa akin. Sa wakas may umabot sa aking mga kamay at iniahon ako mula sa ilalim ng lupa kung saan unti-unti ko palang naibaon ang aking sarili.  
Kung sino man siyang nagligtas sa akin- kung siya ma’y totoong tao o likha ko lang din, kung siya man ay ang Diyos pala, kung siya man ay naparaan lamang o ako’y sadyang tinunton- kung sino man siya’y hindi mahalaga. Noong wala ang lahat, naroon siya. Noong ako’y nawawala, nahanap niya. Noong ako’y nahuhulog, naligtas niya.. Noong hindi ako makahinga, ako’y binigyan ng hangi. Hindi ko man nasilayan ang kaniyang mukha, hindi ko man alam ang kaniyang pangalan, hindi man siya nagtagal,- siya’y hindi ko malilimutan.  
Wala na akong pakialam sa walang hanggan. Ito’y wala man or nariyan, wala na itong kinalaman. Iisang sandali lamang, iisang pagkakataon ang kinakailangan.


End file.
